Reality
by Yuzuki Miku
Summary: Haru likes Baron but Haru is a human while Baron is a creation of a human who has a soul. Baron having an unfold past. How would their love story end? BaronxHaru SeijixShizuku in the prologue
1. Prologue

Seiji and Shizuku are not characters of _The Cat Returns, _they are characters from _Whisper of the Heart_ but if you watched both of this Anime Movie you'll see that the story is somehow connected. so in this _fanfiction_ of mine i connected them. Hope you enjoy my story ^^

**Prologue**

The sun is rising and Shizuku watches it as it shows its rays as time passes fast. A man sat beside her and leaned on her, she crawled backwards away from the man for she was startled. "What's wrong? not happy to see me?" he softly muttered to her while staring straight into her eyes, Shizuku's eyes widened, she unconsciously cover her mouth and she flushed bright red. "Se-Seiji?" tears started to plop down her cheeks, Seiji crawled closer to her and pecked a kiss on her cheeks and eyes. He gently wiped away her tears and hugged her "Yes, Tadaima my beautiful wife" he softly whispered in her ears. She embraced him tightly and rested her chin on his shoulder "Okaeri Seiji, I missed you" "I know, I missed you too. should we go back?" Seiji asked as he stood up and offers his hand to her, she smiled at him and accepted his offer to help her.

"Seiji, how did the performance went?" she asked as she tightly hugs him from behind. "They loved my violin, you should sing next time when i play my violin like the old times. I missed your gentle singing voice" He complimented her, Shizuku blushed "really? i-if it's for you i'll gladly sing" she asked in a very soft voice "hmm? did you say something?" "nothing. just focus on cycling" "shy as ever aren't you, Shi-zu-ku" Seiji teases "mou!" they laughed together until they reached the front of the boutique of the house.

Seiji and Shizuku went in through the boutique door. Seiji looked around and noticed something. "Shizuku, why is Muta nowhere to be seen?" he asked "Muta? maybe he is playing in the neighborhood or teasing dogs again" she answered, Seiji chuckled "well he is likely to do that. By the way, where's The Baron, it's not in it's usual place" "_eh? he's gone again, come to think of it Muta is not here. maybe he took it with him…._ah.. I put it somewhere where Muta cannot reach it." she smiled as she responded to Seiji. He smiled softly at her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him downstairs "I made breakfast, let's go eat" "O-okay"


	2. Why?

**Chapter 1**

Baron opened the door of The Cat Bureau and sat on his couch, Muta is just right behind him. "Baron, why do we keep going here even though it's morning? Shizuku and Seiji will be suspicious in our disappearance. Oh a cheese cake!" Muta said as he opened the food closet and brought out the cake. "To help the cats that are in need of our help. Miss Shizuku will be able to cover us up." Baron explained to him as he went to stand in front of the windows.

Muta chomped a big portion of a cheese cake "You're here waiting for her rather than to help. hmm this are really tasty." The big cat commented as he kept feeding his self. Baron was startled in his comment "h-her?" he asked, Toto suddenly barged in through the windows on the second floor. "He's talking about Haru"

"_I-I'm waiting for Miss Haru? _There is no more of a reason for Miss Haru to come here" The Baron said with a soft voice as he turned into a toy creation of a human. The two stared at the Baron for a minute and continued to do what they were doing. Baron was in lost in his thoughts as he stood by the window as a toy that he is.

'_I might have a little crush on you, Baron' Why do i keep remembering the words that she said? I wonder how is she doing now, is she awake by now? if she's not, she will be late for her school. _A long sigh was heard from the Baron.


	3. Her Worries

**Chapter 2**

"buzz! buzz! buzz!" The sound of the alarm clock filled my ears, i covered my ears with my blanket and tried to ignore it. The sound became louder and continued to fill my ears. i can no longer ignore the sound so i stretched my hand and hit the stop button of it. I rolled to my other side and stared blankly at the wall. _I wonder if Baron is sleeping or helping someone right now. i miss him. it's been a week since the incident in the Cat kingdom happened._

"Haru! You'll be late for school" Mother called out to me. I got out of my bed and readied myself for school. My surroundings started to fade as i sat on my chair. School finished without me realizing, a girl suddenly poked me in the cheeks "heyy, you seem down, Haru" Hiromi worriedly looked at me. i forced a smile "what? down? me? I'm not, don't worry about me. You'll be late for your club activities" i said cheerfully and stood up to prepare my things. Hiromi looked at her watch and made a face "oh no! I have to go now Haru, be careful on your way home. see you tomorrow!" she ran off waving at me, i waved back at her.

I'm homebound when i saw a fat cat. I smiled happily and approached it but when it turned i saw it's face I was disappointed and i released a long sigh. _I thought it was Muta. come to think of it, why would Muta be here when it's not the Crossroads. _A man approached me "oh, I was right, it's Yoshioka-san!" Amasawa-sensei greeted, i lowered my head for a bit to show my respect. Amasawa Seiji-sensei, the one who taught how to play violin.

"Do you perhaps like cats?" He asked me with curiosity. i nod my head and smiled weakly "But i'm allergic to cats so i can't touch them" _But i can touch Baron and somehow Muta _"That's kind a sad thing. oh sorry i have to go now. see you around Yoshioka-san." I bowed to him again and then he left. I lie down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _What is he doing now? I want to see him but….there's no reason for me to go to the Cat Bureau. I wonder if he has someone that he likes. _Another long sigh was heard from me.


End file.
